Chribecca
— In Resident Evil 1, Chris watches out for Rebecca, the youngest S.T.A.R.S. member. • — Due to Rebecca’s lack of combat skills, she’s often found in stressing situations. In RE1 and Vendetta Chris saves her several times.}} Chribecca is the het ship between Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil (2002) Chris’ Campaign On the night of July 24th 1998, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) have been assigned into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides. Bravo Team had been sent out the previous night and has since ceased radio contact, forcing Alpha Team to investigate their disappearance on top of completing the mission. Alpha Team locates Bravo Team’s downed helicopter and investigates the area. Soon into the search, Alpha Team’s Joseph Frost is attacked by a pack of Cerberuses (mutant dogs) with his body being torn apart. Chris and his surviving comrades run into a large mansion seen in the distance. Upon splitting up from his team to investigate the mansion for a while, Chris finds Rebecca holding a severely injured Richard Aiken. Rebecca questions who he is, with Chris responding his name and that he’s apart of Alpha Team. Richard warns Chris about the “demons” inside the mansion, while also telling him about Yawn (a massive snake) he was bitten by. Rebecca comments that he needs a serum and that it must be in another room. Chris touches her shoulder and tells her he’ll go get it. Once retrieving the serum, Chris runs back to Rebecca and Richard, where Rebecca thanks him. Richard passes out, leading to Chris telling Rebecca that it’s not safe and that they need to get to safer place. Rebecca agrees and the three move to a different room where Richard can recover properly. Just before Chris leaves to continue his investigation, he asks Rebecca if she’s okay using a gun, which she responds she is. As Chris is walking toward the door, Rebecca tells him to be careful and Chris turns back and nods before leaving the room. During his investigation, Chris comes across a puzzle that requires the piano piece “Moonlight Sonata”. While attempting to play the song, Rebecca enters the room, startling Chris momentarily until she reveals it to be her. Rebecca comments that it sounds like “Moonlight Sonata,” leading to Chris asking if she can play. Chris moves aside and watches Rebecca play for minute until she hits a rough key, claiming that her “interpretation is off a little”. She asks if she can practice for a while. Should the player choose to allow her, Chris will tell her not to “get too carried away”. Leaving Rebecca to practice, Chris continues his investigation. Once arriving back, Rebecca cheerfully exclaims Chris’ name, claiming she thinks she’s got it. After she’s done playing, Chris smiles when she plays a smoother version of “Moonlight Sonata,” telling her, “Practice makes perfect.” Having the song played right, a secret opening lifts open with Chris entering, taking the Gold Emblem, and swapping it with the Bronze Emblem to get out. Once out, Rebecca asks if he’s okay. Chris tells her his is, before leaving again. Chris finds his way to the same massive snake that bit Richard, getting bit himself. As Chris stumbles out of the room and collapses against a wall, Rebecca runs to his side. Chris claims he needs serum. Rebecca says she remembers seeing it, before saying she’ll be right back as she leaves to retrieve it. Rebecca returns to Chris, who is slumped against a wall. She administers the serum and Chris asks what happened to him. Rebecca tells him the truth; that he was bitten by a poisonous snake and fell unconscious. Rebecca helps Chris stand up, never letting go of his hand until he gets his bearings straight. Feeling better, Chris is again ready to continue with his investigation. Before leaving, Chris turns back to Rebecca where she says, “Thank god I made it in time.” During Chris’ search, he enters a heavily flooded room where he finds Richard bracing himself against railings. He attempts to warn Chris of the two Neptunes (mutant great-white sharks) lurking in the water. Chris ends up getting too close, trying to get to Richard, where Richard leaps in between Chris and a Neptune, getting himself killed. Chris finds his way back to Rebecca where he accidentally startles her. Seeing as it’s Chris, Rebecca asks if he’s okay. Chris tells her he is before gently telling her that Richard is “gone”. Rebecca apologizes before Chris yells that it’s “his fault”, claiming that he should have “watched out for him”. Rebecca doesn’t acknowledge Chris’ words; instead she tells him that she’s found a pharmaceutical room that she believes can be useful. Before leaving, she tells Chris, “I’m glad you’re still okay.” Chris follows Rebecca to the pharmaceutical room where she attempts to speak about the things within the room. Her voice shakes, but she manages to ask Chris if he’d like her to treat his wounds. Should the player allow her to, Chris will be treated and thank her. Once over, Rebecca will start to cry into a hand. Chris awkwardly moves to touch her shoulder in a comforting gesture, before telling her to be strong. During Chris’ continued investigation, he hears Rebecca scream from above him. Chris rushes upstairs where he finds Rebecca getting cornered by a Hunter. Weaponless, Rebecca cowers in the corner as the beast inches closer. Chris storms from behind, killing the Hunter. With the Hunter dead, Chris runs for Rebecca, helping her up. Rebecca apologizes for “getting him worried”. Chris tells her that they can’t stay at the mansion any longer; that they need to find the others and get out. Asking if she’s with him, Rebecca agrees. Before leaving, he tells Rebecca to “stay cool” and to “use her better judgment”, giving her a thumbs up. Later that night, Chris and Rebecca meet up again when Rebecca catches up to him, having seen Chris from the garden. Chris is relieved to see her, telling her, “No more following, just stay with me, kid.” He pats her shoulders and then gives her another thumbs up. With that, the two head off together to the deep underground laboratory. Chris and Rebecca confront Wesker about being a mole, something Chris learned earlier while looking through files. Wesker pulls out a gun, pointing it at Chris. After Chris demands to know why, Wesker turns his attention to Rebecca, shooting her. Chris screams her name, with Wesker commanding Chris not to move. Keeping his gun on Chris, Wesker shows Chris the Tyrant, the T-002 model. The Tyrant stabs Wesker through the abdomen, before throwing him against the wall. With Wesker down, Chris faces off against the “test-tube freak”. Having shot down the Tyrant, Chris makes for Rebecca, gently helping her sit up. With Rebecca having worn a bullet proof vest, her wound is less critical. She and Chris leave the area. As they’re leaving, Rebecca informs Chris that there’s still a lot of “Tyrant virus” within the mansion, proclaiming that they should blow the whole place up. Chris agrees, leaving that up to Rebecca. Before she leaves, Chris tells her he’ll see her outside, with Rebecca confirming. Chris has gotten fellow team member Jill Valentine when Rebecca rounds the corner, telling Chris the self-destruct has been activated. Chris tells her “good work” when loud sounds erupt from down the hallway. Rebecca and Jill go off together to fight “them” with Chris finding a way to get into contact with another team member, Brad Vickers. Chris makes it outside, with Rebecca and Jill following not long after. Chris asks Rebecca if she’s okay, seeing her holding her shoulder. The Tyrant from before launches itself through the concrete ground, with a battle ensuing. Brad drops a rocket launcher, insisting that Chris use it to kill the Tyrant. Using the rocket launcher, Chris fires at the Tyrant, killing it where it stands. Brad lands the helicopter, rescuing all three people. The mansion explodes as they’re flying away. Inside the helicopter, Chris watches Rebecca sleep peacefully before turning to look out the window. Resident Evil: Vendetta Moments Resident Evil (2002) Chris’ Campaign * Chris touches Rebecca’s shoulder, telling her he’ll go find the serum. * Rebecca tells Chris to be careful before he leaves to continue his investigation. * Chris watches Rebecca play the piano. * Chris smiles when Rebecca plays the correct version of “Moonlight Sonata”. * Rebecca asks Chris if he’s okay once leaving the secret opening. * Rebecca runs to Chris’ side when he collapses against a wall. * Rebecca goes and gets serum to save Chris’ life. * Rebecca helps Chris stand up. * Chris tells Rebecca he owes her one. * Rebecca is glad she made it in time to Chris with the serum. * Rebecca asks Chris if he’s okay. * Rebecca tells Chris she’s glad he’s still okay. * Rebecca can treat Chris’ wounds. * Chris touches Rebecca’s shoulder in a comforting gesture once she starts crying. * Chris tells Rebecca to be strong. * Chris hears Rebecca scream and immediately rushes to her aid. * Chris gives Rebecca a thumbs up. * Rebecca runs to catch up with Chris. * Chris is glad Rebecca is okay. * Chris tells Rebecca to follow him. * Chris pats Rebecca’s shoulders. * Chris gives Rebecca another thumbs up. * Chris gently helps Rebecca sit up after she’s been shot. * Chris tells Rebecca good work. * Chris asks Rebecca if she’s okay. Quotes Resident Evil (2002) Chris’ Campaign Fanon Chribecca had a small following prier until the movie Resident Evil: Vendetta, 21 years after their first appearance in Resident Evil. Though the ship is still incredibly small compared to Chris’ juggernaut ships Nivanfield, Chrisker, Valenfield and Rebecca’s moderately large ship Reilly. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Chris/Rebecca tag on FanFiction.net Gallery Screenshots Resident Evil (2002) Chribecca - Chris watches Rebecca play the piano1.jpg Chribecca - Chris watches Rebecca play the piano2.jpg Chribecca - Chris and Rebecca as the secret passage opens.jpg Chribecca - Rebecca about to give Chris the serum.jpg Chribecca - Rebecca helps Chris up.jpg Chribecca - Chris tells Rebecca of Richard's death.jpg Chribecca - Chris and Rebecca in the pharmaceutical room.jpg Chribecca - Rebecca treats Chris' wounds1.jpg Chribecca - Rebecca treats Chris' wounds2.jpg Chribecca - Chris comforts Rebecca following Richard's death.jpg Chribecca - Rebecca catches up to Chris.jpg Chribecca - Chris pats Rebecca's shoulders.jpg Chribecca - Chris helps Rebecca up.jpg Navigation